


Till the end of time

by ixieko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2821355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixieko/pseuds/ixieko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you stuck on hate, hate can stuck on you as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till the end of time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit frightened by things living in my mind. Where this one crawled from?  
> Also, I'm not a native English speaker; sorry for any misspellings and grammatical errors.

He always comes at dawn.  
Hojo does not know why. Stopped wondering years, decades, _ages_ ago.  
There's no need for words; they said all they could already, countless repetitions in countless combinations, threw all accusations, made all arguments. Now, there's a place only for silence.  
Understanding.  
Stalemate.

Hojo follows him quietly. There were times when he fought, when he ran, when he argued, when he begged, even. When he tried to change - something...  
Failed every time.  
No way out.  
Both stuck here, in this endless loop of years.  
Immortal flies in eternal amber.

The worst of _them_ is Chaos, of course. Others are brutal, but only physically, and after Hojo is left to pick the pieces of - just his body. Chaos always does a number on his mind as well.  
There were times when Valentine left immediately after, leaving his enemy - his _victim_ \- to fend to himself. It changed somehow, with passing years. Now he waits until Hojo's body is whole again, takes him home, to bath, washes away blood, dirt and everything else, and then carries him to bed.  
One time - it could be a few decades from now, Hojo thinks, - he asked Valentine to stay.  
And he did.  
Laid down beside him, not quite touching, but near enough to feel body heat.  
And so he does every time.  
Every year.  
Their kind of anniversary.

At least, these outbreaks are not more often.  
Their kind of solace.

One time, when Hojo tried to run, he ended up in the Chaos Cave - Lucrecia's cave.  
Valentine was there already, as if knew where he was heading, or maybe lived there.  
They sat there, on the ground, in silence, for a long time, looking at Lucrecia's crystal coffin, a sleeping beauty without a prince to wake her up, a package sent to the unreachable future with a label _"Do not open till the world's end."_  
Gaia's witness, Hojo tried to bring the end closer, tried even after Sephiroth was irrevocably destroyed. His son - for he was boy's _true_ father, no matter the genetics; Valentine was merely a sperm donor, in his eyes, - is dead for centuries now, but the world is still around.  
Because every time, he failed. Every time, Valentine brought one or another gang of so-called heroes and stopped him.  
Hojo tried to make himself scarce. To live a quiet life, away from cities and people - away from everything.  
No matter what he tried, he was found anyway.  
No matter Valentine's gestures, no matter his own half-hearted attempts at atonement...  
Nothing changed.  
They both cannot forgive.  
And they both are still alive.  
As alive as they could be, at least.

Words that could save them were not said so many years ago, but they both continue to pay.

The hell for two, with silent angel observing them from her crystal prison and weeping for them, unable to change anything.  
Till the end of time.


End file.
